<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beloved by diamondgore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979547">The Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore'>diamondgore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Elias bouchard becomes an avatar of the eye, M/M, Peter Lukas gets compelled, cross post from tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beholding manifests slowly in Elias.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt from tumblr that was: "this isn’t what i wanted.” with lonelyeyes</p><p>I'll probably write a better version of this to fit the series but it's been on my mind</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It takes a moment for Peter to realize that he’s messed up, <em>badly</em>. Elias is pushing him off and trying to get out of bed as fast as he can, he only picks up the blanket from the bed when he’s running out of Peter’s bedroom with astonishing speed. He didn’t know Elias could run that fast, especially in the middle of having sex. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Elias just wants to get out of there. He’s freaked out, as if he saw something in Peter, something dark and menacing that he felt the moment Peter touched him gently. It is a memory that he refused to believe was real, he couldn’t know something like that about Peter. He was a little odd, that was for sure, but Peter wouldn’t hurt people, would he? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At the foot of the stairs with his blankets covering his body, he looks up and watches as Peter begins to descend the stairs fully naked. He has a lump in his throat not knowing if he should go or let Peter explain himself, because he doesn’t know if an explanation is possible. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Elias, would you slow down?” Peter huffs. He is a slow runner, especially compared to Elias, who just awakened something terrifying in himself, something he was trying desperately to escape. “What happened, what did I do wrong?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Elias stares long and hard at Peter. There are so many memories in his head, things that he couldn’t possibly know. He has memories of people dying in an apartment block in London. Dying out of loneliness, and heartbreak. They’re memories that are tinted with joy rather than hurt. He can’t believe they’re Peter’s, he doesn’t want to believe it. They feel like a lamb sacrifice to a God Elias could not possibly know. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You killed people.” Elias isn’t shocked, but his voice trembles in his throat. Gertrude warned him about Peter and he should have listened, but Elias had ignored it, calling her paranoid. “You killed those people who trusted you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh come on Elias,” Peter’s voice is flat and calm. Ice on the arctic circle as he descends the stairs. “You couldn’t possibly know that, let alone believe it.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s testing the waters. Elias isn’t the one Jonah was interested in, it was always Gertrude. He must’ve updated Elias’ contract recently. Elias was only supposed to be a simple filing clerk before leaving this summer to pursue bigger projects. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There was a young girl. She was twenty-five, a family lawyer. You lured her into that hell-hole of yours and isolated her. She died alone, despite having a family that loved her and cared for her.” Elias pauses with wide eyes, perhaps finally realizing what Peter wants to do with him. “Is that your plan for me too?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter pauses, swallows hard. He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t know how Elias would react to any of this information. Elias doesn’t know about The Beholding, and yet it is blooming in him like a may flower. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Answer me, is that your plan for me too?” Elias isn’t angry, just scared. “Am I just another person to add to your body count?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ah, so that is what being compelled feels like. A tightness in the chest, like he can’t breathe unless he answers. The Beholding had taken seed in Elias, there was no going back now, he was going to work there till his death. The tightness increases, and it feels like a heart attack. He knows he can’t lie to Elias, that would kill him in the literal sense. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No.” Peter finally responds. He collapses on the floor once the word escapes his mouth. He’s light headed and feels sick, nauseous and empty. “This was never what I wanted for you.” He breathes out, clutching his chest. His wording is vague enough, that The Beholding lets him live.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter never wanted it to go this far with Elias. He didn’t want Elias to be stuck at the Institute any longer. This is now powerplay due to jealousy. Elias is just a pawn in all of this, and he doesn’t even know it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Elias finally releases his hold on Peter, and runs up the stairs, wondering what the hell had just happened. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on tumblr @<a href="https://diamondgore.tumblr.com/">diamondgore</a> &amp; on twitter @<a href="https://twitter.com/unworthingtons">unworthingtons</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>